Chou
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Byakuya and Renji are sent on an important mission to Karakura town. Though a mysterious wolf appears and leads them to Urahara, but what concerns Byakuya most is that the wolf seems to be made of shadows and has bright green cat-like eyes... Note: I own only Sara, this is a sequal to Kurenai and this is set inbetween the 17 months
1. Chapter 1

**Well Chapter One of Chou sequal to Kurenai which was kinda more Tragic Romance than Romance Romance...I promise to have it a bit more romantic in this one**

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji said "Head Captain requests our presence"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, one eyebrow raised in slight annoyance "Now?"

Renji nodded once "Yes, Captain"

Byakuya stood up and both men went to Head Captain's office. They stood outside until Head Captain's unmistakeable voice came through

"Come in, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai"

They went in and stood in front of the desk, awaiting the reason on why they were there. Head Captain looked up at them and informed

"There have been some reports on a strange, strong spiritual pressure in the Human World. I want the two of you to investigate this and report back in three days. If the wielder is dangerous, I think I can trust you two to do the right thing. You leave tomorrow"

Byakuya and Renji bowed "Yes, Head Captain"

"You are dismissed"

"Yes, Head Captain"

They both turned and left for the sixth squad barracks. Renji turned to his Captain, a slight confused look on his face

"Why do you think we were sent Captain?"

"What do you mean Renji?"

"Why us? Isn't Squad 13 in charge of Karakura town? And why a Captain and a Lieutenant?"

Byakuya didn't grace that with answer as he continued with his paperwork from earlier. He frowned

"What date is it today?"

"31st, Captain"

Byakuya nodded once "Thank you, you are dismissed for the rest of the day"

Renji did a double take "But Captain, there's still a lotta paperwork to be done and..."

"I said you were dismissed, now go"

Renji bowed "Yes Captain"

And left Byakuya alone in the office. He whispered to himself

"How many years now? Almost fifty I think. Rest in peace, Sara"

He continued with his paperwork, remembering that he was the only one who seemed to remember her.

* * *

A Hollow. There was a Hollow nearby, Sara was about to change into a Soul Reaper but Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder

"No, you'll be detected again"

She felt anger and annoyance boil inside her, her green eyes flashed as she argued

"But it could hurt others before They come, I'll be quiet, I'll lay low. They won't notice me"

"You can't use your zanpakutō without being detected, or kidō. So you would be of no use"

She narrowed her eyes in determination and a playful smile came on her lips "Good thing I won't be using either of those"

Before he could stop her, she was already gone. Urahara was about to follow her but Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't. It's lets just see how she does, how she acts, just watch from the shadows"

Urahara nodded and they both did shunpō to where they could sense the hollow, they both knew this would only lead to trouble.

Sara arrived jumped onto the top of a building, crouching low she continued to run until she came to the ledge. Her green eyes scanned the scene below her, the Hollow was following a child. She closed her eyes and masking her spirit energy as best as she could before jumping over the ledge and landing in a crouched position. The child stared at her with wide and disbelieving eyes and she glared at them until they ran away, scared out of their wits. Her eyes unnerved most people. The Hollow giggled

"You scared away my lunch, but I sense something about you. I have a feeling you'll be yummy"

Sara seemed relaxed as she said "Such a shame, you won't be living much longer"

The Hollow laughed "And who are you to judge that?"

She shrugged "A person. With many talents, one of which is killing Hollows"

The Hollow looked her up and down, she didn't look like a Soul Reaper. Not in tight black pants, ankle boots and a woolly green overall jumper. But something about her seemed, powerful, someone who shouldn't be messed with. Such a shame he would have to eat her. She seemed to know what he was thinking

"If you think eating me is an easy task, then you're more stupid than you portray"

Sara stood tall in a simple stance, before using shunpō to get behind the Hollow. The Hollow, momentarily taken back turned in time to see her palm coming fast towards his head. He tried to block with his arm but her palm smashed through it. It's scorpion like tail flicked up and it's sting hit her chest, but she sent her palm flying towards it again. The Hollow fell back to avoid her hand coming into contact with his head. As it was getting up, she was already there and about to send a powerful kick to its head. The first kick hurt badly, the second was excruciating and the third, well was the final blow. A little breathless, Sara bent over and started coughing violently. The Hollow's sting seemed to have injected her with a poison. She felt the blood being coughed up. Her palm flew up to her mouth to try and stop it coming but it continued to come out. Her other hand went to where the sting entered her skin, the sting was still there. Closing her eyes she pulled the sting out, biting her lip to stop the scream from escaping her lips. Sara, placed her palm on the wound to staunch the blood and did shunpō back to Urahara's shop. Tessai was at the door and frowned when he saw her

"Miss Sara, would you need assistance?"

She nodded "Yes, Tessai. Please, assistance would be great"

He helped her up and she stumbled into the shop.

* * *

Byakuya arrived at the sixth squad's barracks as dawn's sun broke through the clouds. He went inside to his office and finished off the paperwork while he waited for Renji. Renji arrived soon, breathless and tired

"You're ten minutes late" Byakuya informed

"Sorry Captain, I-"

"Overslept?"

"Yes, Captain" he admitted "Sorry Captain"

Byakuya said nothing as he got up and they went through the Senkamon to the Human World. Rain fell down in heavy sheets, Renji sighed and muttered

"Bloody Human World, so Captain, what are we looking for?"

"Strange Spiritual Pressure"

As if on cue, a wave of spiritual pressure washed over them. It threw them off balance due to its instability but still it was strong, in their heads they could hear screams and they could feel an icy cold wash over them. It passed after a few moments

"I think that's what he meant" Renji said

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him and tried to sense the source of the spiritual pressure. But there was nothing, it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Yet something about it seemed familiar, too familiar for Byakuya. He looked at Renji, seeing if Renji recognised it too. He didn't. Frowning slightly, Renji suggested

"Why don't we go to Urahara's or Ichigo's, they might know something Captain"

"And you can find the way in the pouring rain?"

Renji shrugged "I might be able to find it"

"Then go ahead, Renji" Byakuya said, seeming distracted

Renji frowned "Are you ok, Captain?"

Byakuya nodded once "Yes, I'm fine. Just there's something...Doesn't matter, there's nothing" he said shaking his head slightly "Lead on, Renji"

Renji nodded "Yes"

Before they walked through the rain, after a while Renji stopped

"Renji? What is it? Why have you stopped?" Byakuya asked

"Uh...Captain" he said quietly stepping aside a little revealing a large dog that resembled a wolf, growling

Byakuya was taken back momentarily, the wolf had green cat-like eyes and raven coloured fur that seemed to flicker a little. Like shadows. It looked like one of Sara's. He shook his head

'Impossible, she's been dead for over fifty years. She couldn't have'

"Captain, what do we do? It can see us"Renji asked quietly

The wolf approached Byakuya but seemed to be a little less on edge around him. Sniffing him slightly before whining loudly, Byakuya tilted his head to the side, bending down slightly and patting the wolf on the head. The wolf narrowed its eyes in slight annoyance, a typical reaction it if was Sara. The wolf moved suddenly and began walking away. When it realized they weren't following, it stopped and turned to them. Byakuya took a step forward and the wolf seemed to nod before continuing to walk. Renji followed his Captain

"Captain, why are we following a wolf?"

"I have a feeling it's not just a wolf"

Renji looked at his Captain, convinced he was crazy but followed him nonetheless. They soon arrived in front of Urahara's shop, Renji raised an eyebrow and muttered to himself

"Whaddya know"

Byakuya frowned a little at the phrase but couldn't ask Renji about it since he was approaching the door, after several knocks, Tessai opened up and frowned when he say them

"Owner!" he called unsurely

The wolf barked once which caught his attention. Tessai sighed

"I told you to stay inside"

The wolf whined before padding in. Urahara came outside with an umbrella, sleepily

"Oh, two Soul Reapers, please come in" he said with a gesture

The two went in gratefully and Urahara frowned

"How did you know to get here?"

"I led them here" a female voice said

Byakuya turned to see a woman leaning against the door frame, black curls cascading past her waist, bright green cat-like eyes framed by black eyelashes, ghostly white skin, overall quite small and delicate looking in a plain white dress but Byakuya knew that she was anything but delicate. She grinned

"Hello, Byakuya"

He continued to stare...Sara was alive

**And no I couldn't keep away from this no matter how hard I tried...Please R&R and if you haven't read Kurenai...It might be best if you did**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy and please R&R, constructive critisim appriciated and I'm sorry for spelling mistakes**

He was shocked, Sara could see that in his grey eyes. She smiled reassuringly

"Don't worry, I'm not a clone and you're not dreaming and anything like that"

He remained silent, Sara frowned "You remember who I am right?"

Byakuya nodded once and the man, lieutenant, next to him said

"Who the hell is she?"

Sara mockingly curtsied in her dress "Sara Yuukimora, Former Captain of the 7th Squad and Former Lieutenant of the 6th Squad. I'm guessing you're my replacement's replacement"

The man straightened up "Captain, do you think-"

"Yes" Byakuya sighed "Yes, I think she owns that spirtual pressure"

"Is she dangerous?"

Byakuya looked at Kisuke "Is she?"

"I think Miss Sara should leave the room" Tessai advised

Sara glared at him but turned on her heel and left. As soon as she got to her room, she fell to her knees and gasped from the pain in her chest. Tessai had given her soom medicine to take every three hours to numb and treat the pain, she hadn't taken it for a day. Stumbling a little, Sara got to the table that had the medicine on it, she quickly took a swig of it and tried not to gag from the taste. Breathing deeply, Sara got up and walked quietly back towards the front of the shop to eevesdrop, the voices were muffled but she could make out the words

* * *

"What do you mean you're not sure what's wrong with her?" Renji frowned

"Well, her mental state is...a tad unstable so to say. She has unpredicted mood swings and has nightmares that don't let her sleep, in fact, she gave up sleeping a long time ago" Kisuke explained

"Unpredicted mood swings?" Byakuya asked

"One moment she could be her calm usually self, other times...she can be violent and sadistic. Though Senka Okami can sometimes can calm her but not all the time. The nightmares though, seem to terrify her. She'll scream in her sleep and thats when she starts to loose control of her spirtual pressure" Kisuke said grimly

"She's always had nightmares like that though" Byakuya argued

"Not as bad as these Byakuya, you and I both know what her first ones were like. These, are worse" Yoruichi sighed, obviously tired "I've asked her what they are about but she just remains silent"

"She seemed fine to me" Renji huffed "I don't see what the big deal is"

"Sara saved my life at one point, and I thought she died doing so" Byakuya said "I owe her"

Renji stared "So how come, she isn't some celebrated Captain protectin' her comrades? How come she is never mentioned at all throughtout the whole Soul Society?"

"Head Captain made everyone forget, we don't know how but only people who were outside the Soul Society at the time and Byakuya" Yoruichi explained

"Um, so what did she save you from?"

"Getting killed by a Menos Grande" Byakuya said quietly

* * *

Sara fell onto her bed and stared at the wall, Senka Okami came out in his wolf form. Unlike the rest of the wolves, Senka Okami had pale black fur with a white stripe running down his back and jade green eyes. He lay down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck

"I don't know what to do" she whispered

"I'm afraid I can't help you Mistress as I am not good with emotions"

"Should I just hide in a cave and never bother anyone again?"

"No Mistress as Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, would just find you again as he cares for you"

"But I'm not safe to be around" she whimpered before letting her tears fall

Senka Okami remained silent as she cried, he couldn't comfort his Mistress as he was very unfamiliar with human emotions. She wiped the tears and sniffed

"I love him so much"

"I know Mistress, but he cannot be yours as he was married to Lady Hisana"

"I know, Senka Okami, I know"

"Mistress, how is your back?"

"Oh, um, it's fine. It's been fine for over twenty years"

"I want you to check it since you have over exerted yourself Mistress"

"I haven't I'm fine"

"Are you sure Mistress?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

She got up and changed into her usual black kimono with the butterflies embroided on the hem. Sara quickly plaited her hair and slipped on her Chinese styled shoes before going out into the traditional tea room. Nobody was there so Sara poured herself tea and sat on the window sill. As she thought carefully on what she was going to do, she called out

"Senka Okami"

"Yes Mistress" he appeared by her side

"Whenever I'm going into my madder side, I want you to trap me in the shadows. Agreed?"

"Yes Mistress"

She smiled softly and patted his head

"Thank you Senka Okami"

"You are welcome, Mistress"

"I can't loose control around him, not again, I can never loose control again" she whispered

"Of course Mistress"

"Never again, never, never, never again"

She continued to drink her tea in silence, looking out the round window at the pattering rain. She sighed

"You'll have to hide in my shadow"

"Yes Mistress"

"You are dismissed"

He dissapeared in a second and she sighed and closed her eyes, all she could see was blood and pain. Sara tried to control her breathing and imagine something more pleasant; she could see cherry blossoms covered in blood. Better than dead people at least. She tried to take away the blood but it seemed to be determindly stuck in her mind. She sighed and was about to hit herself but Byakuya came in and did shunpō to grab her wrist

"Do you always punish yourself?"

"Maybe, Byakuya-sama"

"Sama?"

"I am an ex Soul Reaper and you are a Captain, it is necessary that I call you Byakuya-sama"

She stood up and kissed his cheek

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get better, like I always do. Byakuya-sama"

**And that is Chapter Two done  
Please R&R and I hope you guys enjoy and read more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three with a suprise of sort ;) hope you guys enjoy**

She sat crossed legged and breathed in calmly, her zanpakutō balanced on her knees. She felt herself go into her spiritual world. Senka Okami circled her

"Mistress, have you come to train or rest?"

"Train"

The wolf seemed to nod "Of course Mistress. Are you going to Hollowfy or train normally?"

"Hollowfy"

"Yes Mistress, I'll be your opponent"

"Thanks Senka"

She replied as she pulled on her Hollow mask; it was oval and fitted her face perfectly with slits for eyes and its mouth was a plain simple line with cracks around it. The cracks resembled stitches. Senka Okami turned into a person; a tall man with long black hair that had a white streak tied into a ponytail, jade eyes and pale skin. He wore a black suit with a cape and a top hat

"Knock off my hat"

The Hollowfied Sara nodded before drawing her zanpakutō. Senka Okami raised an eyebrow and drew his own sword. The two fought hard, the enhanced speed and strength worked well for Sara. Senka Okami was an excellent fighter but struggled against her. Sara's Hollow mask began to crack after an hour, but she manages to deliver a blow that knocked off the hat right before it shattered. Sara appeared breathless as she always did after Hollowfying. Senka Okami returned to his wolf form

"Are you alright Mistress?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Senka" she said as she pulled herself up "Good fight, thanks"

"You are welcome Mistress"

She sighed "I have to return to the Real World"

"Yes Mistress, of course Mistress"

* * *

Sara's eyes flickered open and she saw Byakuya standing in front of her

"Good evening Byakuya-sama" she nodded as she got up

"Good evening Sara" he replied with his eyes drifting to her zanpakutō in her hand

"I was practising Byakuya-sama, if that is what you are wondering"

His mouth twitched a little, Sara always seemed to know what he was thinking. She raised an eyebrow

"Did I almost just make Byakuya-sama smile?"

"No" he replied, his face turning into its usual stony expression

She smiled a little, her green eyes soft but sad. She had missed him so much and everyday had hoped for his return, it wasn't as she was expecting

"Your spiritual pressure has changed" he commented

"I know" she said quietly, avoiding the grey eyed gaze "I know that it's changed for the worst"

"There's screaming in it"

"That's only whenever I have my nightmares, the rest of the time it's just cold"

His gaze narrowed "You haven't changed Sara"

"You have" she replied

"How?"

"Your eyes" she whispered as she drew nearer to him before tilting her head to the side and smiling "Are softer, Byakuya-sama"

She moved away from him and went to the table where there was tea, her layered white kimono fluttered behind her. She poured two cups of tea before handing one to Byakuya and kneeling at the table. He joined her and they drank in silence. She looked out the window longingly, Byakuya frowned

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Um, yes please, Byakuya-sama"

They both got up and she led him to the roof. She sat down on the edge, her knees drawn up under her chin. Beneath the silver moon and midnight blue sky, Byakuya couldn't deny it, she looked exquisite. Shaking that thought out of his head, he sat down next to her. She smiled and sipped the tea carefully. They sat in silence for a while before a hard wind blew, teasing Sara's hair out of its plait. The wind ceased but Sara's hair was in disarray indeed. Sara sighed as she tried to brush her hair back

"I hate my hair sometimes"

Byakuya frowned and she returned the frown "What? Is there a bird's nest in it?"

He shook his head and tucked a strand behind her ear "I've never seen your hair loose before"

"Really? That's intriguing" she said as she took a sip of her tea "Funny really, I used to always wear it loose when I was younger but after a while I started plaiting it since I was always doing something and it was getting in my way"

She jumped up suddenly

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Byakuya stood up and dusted himself off before walking ahead of her. Sara grinned and ran after him.

The cherry blossom tree's branches filtered the moons light and Sara whispered as she linked her arm with his

"It's beautiful"

Byakuya nodded once "Yes, it is"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms. They walked until they reached a clearing. Sara's eyes fluttered open and she ran into the centre of the clearing before starting to spin. Her layered white kimono fluttered around her as she looked up at the moon. Byakuya, after a couple of minutes grabbed her arm, worried that she would get too dizzy but was only dragged into the spin. She laughed at the slightly confused look on his face. Eventually she fell to her knees in a state of dizziness, Byakuya bent down next to her to help her up but found her with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong?"

She smiled sadly and seemed to be delirious as she whispered "Friend, nothing more. Even if I love, Byakuya-sama, I can only be a friend or a sister. Byakuya-sama, I have always loved you and I can't seem to hide it anymore..."

Sara drew off and Byakuya simple stared at her. She shook her head vigorously before looking back up at him

"Are you not going to help me up?" she said with a coy smile on her face as she held out her hand

Byakuya took her hand and pulled her up with him, she curtsied jokingly in her kimono before yet again linking her arm with his. She sighed

"This place is almost exactly like the grounds by your house"

"Yes" Byakuya said "Remember you and I used to sneak out whenever we could to go there?"

She chuckled "Yes, if your grandfather ever found out, we would have been slaughtered"

Byakuya smiled fondly at the memory and she spun around

"Aha! Caught red handed smiling!" she grinned triumphantly

"What do you mean caught red handed?"

"You never smile, you're like a rock. But now I have witnessed the impossible. I have seen the wondrous, I have seen Kuchiki Byakuya smiling"

He sighed and her grin spread wider before they returned to Urahara's. Byakuya escorted her back to her room. She bowed

"Thank you Byakuya-sama"

He sighed "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

She shrugged and smiled "Until I die. Anyway, goodnight, Byakuya-sama"

She moved close to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head slightly so their lips brushed across one another. She pulled out of the kiss, blushing a little and he whispered in her ear

"You may have had a delirious love confession"

Her cheeks blushed furiously and he kissed her again but she didn't pull out

"Goodnight, Sara" he said with a voice barely a whisper

"Goodnight Byakuya" she replied, her voice also a whisper

He smiled "Thank you"

And turned on his heel to leave with Sara staring after him, mixed emotions bubbling inside of her. Joy, regret, love and fear.

**Hehehe...I just had to make them kiss, it was pretty enevidible. I hope you guys enjoy and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this story far too much for my own good...*Sigh* Thank you guys for the comments, favorites and followings(?) Enjoy the story!**

"Byakuya" she whispered into his ear "Byakuya, get up you lazy_"

He moved his arm so it wacked her head, she groaned

"Ow! That hurt"

"It's what you get for waking me up and three a.m."

"But I want to show you something"

"What?"

"Come and you'll see"

He sighed, rolled off the futon and glared at her "Where are we going?"

"A really pretty place, I promise now get changed"

He stared into those sparkling green eyes for a minute before getting up and slipping on an outer kimono. She grinned and grabbed his hand motioning for him to be quiet as she led him out of the house and into the Rukongai

"Here, put this on over what you're wearing" she instructed giving him a cheap and grubby kimono, slipping on one herself

"Why?" he frowned holding the garment as far away as possible

"It's worth it I promise"

Grimacing a little, Byakuya slipped on the kimono. Sara grinned and smeared dirt on his face, he glared

"It better be worth it"

She smiled dreamily, "It is"

Again she took his hand and led him through the streets until they reached a river, she lifted her kimono above her knees and waded into the water, Byakuya frowned

"What are you_?"

He was broken off as cherry blossom petals started travelling down the river, Sara motioned for him to come in and he did so reluctantly. Sara reached into her pocket and took out two tiny candles and a match, she handed him the candles and struck the match of a stone, creating a tiny dancing flame. Lighting the candles, she blew out the match and took one of the candles as she whispered

"I lay this candle on this river by the pure flowers for my Mama, Papa and Nii-chan, thank you for bringing them into my life"

And she placed the candle in the water, Byakuya held his candle unsurely

"You say what I said except thank for the people you loved that are now deceased before placing it in the water"

Byakuya whispered "I lay this candle on this river by the pure flowers for my Mother and Father, thank you for bringing them into my life"

He placed the candle in the water and both adolescents splashed out of the water. Sara smiled as she watched the candles travel down the river until they were out of sight

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My mother brought me and Nii-chan here when we were children after our father died, we did it every year on this exact day and this exact time"

"Why?"

"She always said it was better to accept then pretend they were never here"

Byakuya woke out of the dream. Sara's words ringing in his head, she always had a way with words. He smiled fondly at the memory and recounted the events of the night before; they had tea on the roof, they went for a walk, she said she loved him and he had...kissed her...He remembered her face as he departed, it was fear. But why would she have been so afraid?

Sara sank into her bath and cradled her head in her hands

"What am I going to do Senka?"

The wolf sat with his back turned to his Mistress, "I am afraid I do not know as I am unfamiliar with the terms love and fear"

"God you need an emotional dictionary" she groaned

"Mistress, in truth I do not see the problem. You and Kuchiki Byakuya-sama were childhood friends and partners, surely it is alright that you kissed?" he whispered as his Mistress had instructed to keep quiet

"But I'm betraying Ginrei-sama!" she whisper shouted

"Well, that is a problem. Tell him you don't love him"

"But I do!"

"Then don't return his advances"

"But I want to!"

"Mistress-"

"I know" she said quietly "But I don't know how to tell him"

Renji watched the two people talk quietly. The grey-eyed noble seemed to be at ease around the raven haired girl. He thought

'Sure she's ok looking...Who am I kidding? She's beautiful...but something about her seems...dark'

Her eyes seemed to unnerve him the most, piercing green with an almost cat-like pupil, they seemed very familiar, though he couldn't remember

"What ya thinking 'bout?" Yoruichi asked, suddenly appearing by his side

"Who is she? Why is the Captain so friendly towards her?"

"Awwww, could it be that you're jealous?"

"Spit it out cat woman" he sighed

"They first met when they were in their first year at the academy and Head Captain instructed Ginrei to look after her. At first Byakuya hated her at first so I convinced him to be nice and here they are. They best of friends, fighting partners. At one point he even fancied her and claimed that he would ask her on a date"

"How did it go?"

"Never happened when Ginrei caught hint of it"

"Why?"

"He never really like Sara though he obeyed Head Captain anyway"

"Did she return Byakuya's feelings?"

"She did" Yoruichi replied "But Ginrei did something that made Sara bottle up all those feelings"

"What?"

"No one actually knows but they still remained good friends, like brother and sister. Since Sara found it difficult to make friends. I remember she came back crying on her first day"

"What happened?"

"The other girls called her a freak, with her eyes and that she didn't even deserve to be alive. In other words, they were plain jealous that she was able to hang out with Byakuya"

Renji nodded absorbing the information "So they loved each other at one point?"

"Yes"

"Do you think those feelings have returned a little?" he asked indicating to them with his head

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the couple, Sara was getting up and kissing Byakuya's cheek before leaving the room, smiling a little to herself but Yoruichi noticed something about her shadow. A portion of it seemed darker than the rest and Sara seemed more at ease than usual. Yoruichi frowned

"Maybe"

Before running after Sara, grabbing her wrist and swinging her around so that they were face to face

"Is something up between you and Byakuya?"

"What?"

"You both seem to contented, him especially. What happened? You can trust me"

"We may have...kissed" Sara whispered

Yoruichi grinned "Wow, never thought he'd finally do it. Are you dating?"

"I don't know but I can't return his affection"

"Why?"

Sara whispered in Yoruichi's ear

"Because I don't deserve him"

Yoruichi sighed, grabbed her wrist and began leading her out

"Where are you taking me?" Sara asked

"To teach you something" Yoruichi said "About men"

**Hehehehe...I couldn't help that. Anyway please comment and so on and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well chapter 5, sorry a bit late! But please R&R, favorite and follow please!**

Yoruichi sat down cross legged and Sara did the same

Yoruichi sighed "Look Sara, I know that Ginrei was scary, trust me I know that well, but you can't live in fear for your whole life. Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?" Sara sighed, her green eyes looking tired

"On your fourth year Bya-bo over there told me he liked you"

She glared "I'm not in the mood for mind games"

"It isn't, I promise"

"Promise?"

"Promise" she confirmed "Now, I know what we'll do! If I arrange something so you guys are in alone..." she began with a wicked grin

"I have a feeling I'll regret trusting you"

"You won't, promise"

"Do you ever keep your promises?"

"Of course! Who do you take me for?"

Sara raised an eyebrow but didn't grace it with an answer. Yoruichi sighed and asked quietly

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah" Sara said, her voice was barely a whisper

Yoruichi smiled "Perfect! As I always expected"

"What do you mean?"

She winked "Nothing important for you"

Sara looked unsure but followed her back to Urahara's shop. Byakuya was at the door

"Sara, I wish to speak to you alone"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and made them link arms

"Ok then Bya-bo, I'll let you have her but no fighting kiddies"

Byakuya frowned and looked at Sara who shrugged, they walked off anyway. Sara sighed

"Yoruichi knows"

"I guessed"

"Sorry"

They walked in silence, and she smirked

"Is it true that you fancied me in the fourth year at the academy?"

His head whipped around, eyes wide with surprise "How do you know?"

"A certain demon cat"

"Ah" he nodded his head "That makes more sense"

She smiled "It does, doesn't it?"

Again it was silent until her smile died down a little "I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"Well, the yesterday morning you guys came, I accidently fell asleep for the first time in years and I had a dream about my brother"

Byakuya tensed up, he knew what happened to Haruka/Ulquiorra. But did she? He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her but she said quietly

"I know he's dead, I know how he died and who killed him. But I know the circumstances. My older twin brother was an Espada, Espada number four to be exact"

She sighed and continued "In my dream, he told me that I had to come to Heuco Mundo, that I'd find an explanation for everything. So I'm going to Heuco Mundo, Kisuke is arranging a way for me to get in and after that, I don't know. But you and I both know I'll get through"

"That's the most idiotic plan I've heard" Byakuya sighed

"Why have you got something better?"Sara glared

"First of all, there will be swarms of Hollows which you couldn't defeat all by yourself"

"Hey! I still have my Bankai" she growled

"Really?"

"Just because I wasn't an official Soul Reaper for thirty years doesn't mean I lost everything"

"Well, then. That will eventually drain all of your energy and then what will you resort to?"

"Hiding" she said with a playful smile "It's what I do best"

"You're not going" he said

"You're no longer my Captain! I don't have to take your orders anymore" her voice was deadly quiet

"Alone" he finished

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in and when they did, Sara shook her head

"No, no no no no no no! You are not going!"

"Yes I am" he said decisively

Sara was about to slap him but Senka Okami dragged her into the shadows. The shadows resembled a dark room where flowers, boxes and stuffed animals floated around, it was slightly disorientating. Sara sighed

"Thanks, though I thought we agreed when I went crazy not angry"

"I did it to be on the safe side Mistress"

Sara grabbed a black fan "Hey I've been looking for this for ages! Why is it in here?"

"Mistress you dropped in your own shadow to see if you could find it in here, when you first discovered that you and I could do this"

"Oh yeah" she nodded at the memory "Good days"

"I trust you have calmed down now?"

"Yeah" she nodded "Can I get out now?"

Senka Okami nodded and Sara jumped out of the shadows, landing in front of a stunned Byakuya, he shook his head

"I'm guessing Senka Okami?"

"Yes" she nodded before standing tall and crossing her arms across her chest "But I refuse your offer of help. You're not coming with me to Heuco Mundo and that is final"

Byakuya sighed "Then I will not be able to promote you to third seat of Squad Six if you're ordering me"

Sara choked on her own breath "What?"

"That is what I wanted to tell you, I have arranged for you to be the third seat of my squad, that way you can return to the Soul Society, and maybe return to your position as Captain"

Sara hugged him tightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So so so so much!"

Byakuya pried her off "But if you are to go to Heuco Mundo, I will have come with you as will Renji"

Sara sighed "You're really hell bent on coming aren't you?"

"I'm not hell bent, but I am coming nevertheless"

"Why are you curious?"

"Slightly, when do we leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Sorry, I had writers block on this for a while...AND! I've fractured my wrist, left one and it is my favorite typing hand! So if there's any spelling mistakes, I apologise...**

Three days, three days to prepare for Heuco Mundo. Byakuya filed a report, not fully detailed but truthful in some sense, to Head Captain the night before. And decided to practise Kidō in the underground training room at Kisuke's. He could hear Sara and Yoruichi fighting in the distance, during her 50 years of banishment Sara had taken up Hakuda and cooking according to Yoruichi but seemed destracted by the full moon whenever it came out. Sara had always been a bit of a dreamer but apparently, she'd just drop whatever she was doing, walk outside and stand there looking at the moon. Yoruichi learned the hard way that you can't disturb her while she's doing that, it was like a meditation of sort.

Byakuya shook his head and continued the Kidō practise. But soon, stood as a spectator to the training. Sara was quite impessive, he had to admit, she was fast and strong from her years of combat. Her black plait whipped around her head with every move, her green eyes glittered a little with excitement and her cheeks were flushed a little. After a while, Renji came in and stood next to his Captain

"I know who she is"

Byakuya felt his whole mind flash red with alarm but he quickly composed himself

"Who?"

"She's related to that fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, right?"

Byakuya stayed silent and Renji sighed "I know she's related to him, brother? Cousin?"

"To be honest, I do not know myself. She never says much about her family"

Renji didn't believe him, he'd hopefully have better luck with Yoruichi. Everything about this girl was lies, nothing more, nothing less. And he wouldn't stop until he made it through the thick fog of lies, until he arrived to the truth.

* * *

As always, Sara made dinner for everyone. 50 years was a lot of time, and a lot of time led to boredom, boredom led to comfort and comfort led to pies. Discovering that she had no practise in cooking, Sara worked determindly to become better. After lots of practise and patience, she became a lot better. Enough that she usually made dinner, breakfast and lunch in Kisuke's house. To a point she'd grown used to everyone's tastes and distastes, but ooking for someone she knew nothing about (Except that he was her replacement's replacement) was very difficult. She had tried to ask him earlier but he had given her a cold stare and turned on her heal

"Well he better like kake udon" she muttered

She prepared the dish in peace until Jinta creeped in, and popped up behind her. Instictively, her hand flew back and hit his face

"OW" Jinta shrieked, clutching his nose which was bleeding "Geez, Sara, my freakin' nose!"

"Well don't creep up on me" Sara said calmly as she handed him a tissue "And don't bleed over my cooking"

"Fine" Jinta huffed as he sat up on the counter, the tissue twisted up his nose "What's for dinner?"

"Kake udon, now shoo. I need peace while cooking"

Jinta groaned loudly before hopping off the counter and leaving. Sara sighed in relief and continued cooking

* * *

Sadly, Renji hated kake udon. He hated the cook more so. Under Yoruichi's death glare, he grudgingly ate his kake udon. The girl, Sara seemed to be uncomfortable. After dinner, she disappeared. To Renji, this was suspicious, and considering her family, this wasn't good. He quickly followed the girl to find her out of her Gigai, she sensed him and turned

"Hi Renji-kun" she smiled

"Hey" he said unsurely

"I know you have something to ask me, I have keen hearing even when fighting"

Renji stared "Um, well, yes. I was wondering, what is your realtion to Ulquiorra Cifer?"

Her smile died down "He's my...my...twin brother"

Renji, without realising, had his hand on his zanpakutō "You're his twin? That killers twin?"

"When I knew him, he wasn't a killer. He was my older brother who was trying to protect his twin, mother and unborn sister"

Mother? Unborn sister? That 'thing' had family? Emotions? "And what made him change into a emotionless monster?"

She got up and dusted off her robes, she walked past him and said

"That's what I'm going to find out"

**I know, a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Please R&R, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry took a while to update! Please R&R and so on and I hope you guys like the shock ending of chapter...hehehehehehehehe**

A loud clatter came from the kitchen, Byakuya lay on the futon, grey eyes staring at the ceiling. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. He got up and went into the kitchen where Sara was sweeping up a broken ceramic cup, humming to herself a little. Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya could see the flicker of Senka Okami's tail in a shadow. The zanpakutō spirit was watching its wielder, closely. Byakuya cleared his throat and Sara's head shot up. Relief, sadness and nervousness flashed across her face. She stood up, holding some broken ceramic pieces in her hand, which was bleeding

"Good morning" she smiled a little

"Good morning" Byakuya said "Why did you cut yourself?"

She looked quickly at her hand, blood was trailing down her arm. She placed all the pieces into a plastic bag and looked out the window as she washed her hand of blood. She was biting her lip and seemed to be nervous

"Why are you nervous?"

She spun around and faced him, "Well...um...I'm just ...scared" she finished quietly "I'm scared about what the truth is going to be"

"Then why do you want to find out if you're scared?"

"I have a feeling, my nightmares might end if I know the truth"

"You shouldn't rely on a feeling"Byakuya sighed "I can't have my third seat taking actions on a feeling"

"About that" she said quietly "Head Captain has banished me, I can't go back"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "You think I don't know that?"

"Well...um...You seemed pretty oblivious to it"

Byakuya made a sound close to a chuckle "You really think I didn't find a way around that?"

"You did?"

He nodded as he got up "You should rest, we're going through to Hueco Mundo later"

She nodded before bowing "Thank you"

Byakuya turned his head a little, contained his slight smile before leaving...

Sara sat crossed legged in the shadows, her eyes closed. She blocked out the horrifying images and tried only to think of happier thoughts, to which she was failing miserably. She sighed and laid down on her back, she began singing the sad lullaby her mother taught her. Painful memories began to sting in her mind, until hot and salty tears left her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She traced the scar on her neck with light fingertips without realising it. Her fingertips then brushed down to her arm below her elbow where a pale white scar also rested. Her touch then went to the new scar on her wrist, where she had deliberately cut with the broken ceramic. She would have let herself bleed if Byakuya hadn't caught her. Her touch lingered there before going to wipe the tears from her eyes. Why was her past so painful? Why did her memories make her cry?

"Guess I really did have a screwed up childhood" she whispered to herself

She thought of the many lies she'd told Byakuya, she'd have to tell him the truth...But when? She closed her eyes and whispered to herself

"If he ever knew that I killed him, that I killed my own father, he would never forgive me. Never"...

The gate to Hueco Mundo was ready when Renji came down, Sara and Yoruichi were talking in a corner and Byakuya was checking Senbonzakura. Sara hugged Yoruichi before walking over to Byakuya and whispering something in her ear. He frowned at her and looked like he was about to say something when Urahara shouted

"The gates ready, and the three of you are here so let's go"

Renji joined Byakuya and Sara, he could see that her shadow was flickering a little. Renji stood next to his Captain and the three used shunpō to get through the gate and into Hueco Mundo.

When they made it through the gate, Sara was on her knees and holding her side, panting. Byakuya was gone and Renji was as confused as ever. He ran over to Sara

"Where's Captain?" he shouted

"Right here" Byakuya's voice came from behind him

Renji turned to see him withdrawing Senbonzakura, stained with Hollow's blood. He went over to Sara and tilted her chin up

"Are you alright?"

"It was only a scratch" she panted

But it obviously wasn't her whole right side was covered in blood which was still fresh. A little blood was also trailing from the corner of her lip, she smiled slightly

"What? You thought I'd be a goner not even 10 minutes into our mission? Who do you take me for?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and almost smiled but caught himself in time. He helped her up

"What happened?" Renji asked

"In the gate, a Hollow was trying to get through, it went after Sara and caught her off guard as both of us neither sensed nor saw it. It managed to get an attack in"

Sara muttered something under her breath. Senka Okami came out of her shadow

"Mistress you appear to be injured"

"You think?" she growled before coughing "We...need...a...place to...stay so...I...can stitch...this thing" she said in between coughs indicating to her side

"Very well Mistress" he indicated to a shadow with his head "This is a gate into the shadows, please, if you are all going, I suggest you hang on to each other"

Sara nodded "I know the drill" her voice sounded worse by the minute

She grabbed Renji's sleeve and they went through. Renji landed with a thump on his back, Byakuya landed perfectly and Sara landed on her knees. Byakuya quickly went over and helped her up

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Renji sighed as he rubbed his back

"Find a sewing kit, bound to be one here" Sara rasped

"What that gonna do for you?"

"A: Seal the wound, B: Stop me from bleeding to death"

"Can you even sew up your own wound?"

"First time for everything" she shrugged before reaching out to grab a box "Perfect"

She sat down and started to thread the needle, before wiping her wound with her hand. Biting her lip, she started sewing up the wound, wincing a little as the needle entered her skin

"Damn forgot you're meant to heat up the needle first"

She laughed a little, probably trying not to concentrate on the pain "Forgot that it hurts if you don't"

"Mistress you appear to be going mad" Senka Okami commented

"Well we can't do much about that" she sighed as she continued sewing

"You could have asked me for a candle Mistress, there's one in here"

"A bit late for that Senka"

"You should have asked him anyway Sara" Byakuya commented

She shrugged and winced "Ow, sore, I'll keep that in mind next time"

"I'll also remind you the next time" Senka Okami said "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abrai, thank you for protecting my Mistress" he bowed, in a way before going to his Mistress and slamming his paw into her wound

Sara screamed, Byakuya drew Sebonzakura but Senka Okami morphed into a tall man with grey hair that had a white streak, jade eyes, pale skin and a black suit with one arm holding a zanpakutō pointed at Byakuya's throat and some shadows had wrapped around Renji. The sleeve of one of his arms was stained with Sara's blood

"Tell them the truth" he said calmly

She shook her head and he threatened as he twisted his hand inside her wound "I will kill them both if you do not"

She screamed "I KILLED MY OWN FATHER!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, my updates aren't as recent as I was hoping. Please forgive me. Please R&R, follow, favorite and more importantly please enjoy**

Tears streamed down from her green eyes, rolling down from her cheeks and landing in little pools by her side. Senka Okami's hand was still twisted in her wound on her side. Blood and sand was staining her shihakushō and her hair was falling out of its plait. Pain and sadness was all that she could feel,

'You deserve it, deserve it. You deserve to die...They'll take you back and you'll be executed for murder or they'll leave you here, bound so you cannot fight the Hollows that come to eat you' a little voice said tauntingly in her head

"Shut up" she whispered through her tears

'If you die, everybody will be happy! They'll have a party and sing and dance and laugh, they'll all be happy that you're dead!"

"Shut up, shut up" she cried, tears mixing with her blood

'You should just kill yourself to save them trouble' the voice giggled

"SHUT UP!" she screamed

Someone's hand struck her face. The pain increased in her side, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and she focused her vision to see Senka Okami's eyes level with hers

"You were always a terrible wielder, Mistress. I knew that from the beginning, so I never told you my real name. So I plan to give you a second chance, but first, you simply have to die"

She felt herself being flung back and fell into the blackness of the shadows...

Byakuya stared at the place where Sara had disappeared, he felt a pain he hadn't felt for a long time, losing someone you loved. The zanpakutō turned to him, something about its eyes were, scared. But why? The zanpakutō spirit came over and took his sleeve and began leading him through the shadows

"Come, I need your help Captain Kuchiki"

"For what?"

"To give her the message from her brother's"

"Why?"

The zanpakutō spirit froze in its tracks "...So she may have a peace of mind when she dies"

Byakuya felt his eyes widen but forced himself to stay calm "Why are you going to kill your own wielder?"

"Because, she asked me to"

"What?!"

"Our arrangement was that I kill her, you must understand, her past was desperate and filled with sorrow. She asked me one day that I kill her and make sure that you, would live on happily"

"So where are you taking me?"

"To her soul so we can give her this" he held up a jar, with an eye, bright green with a cat like pupil

"That's her brother's eye"

"Indeed, when crushed it will give her a message"

The continued to walk through the shadows, until there was a very bright light ahead, the zanpakutō stopped

"This is it, this is her soul"

Byakuya looked and saw only a bright light

"If you go closer, you can see her and give her this" he held put the jar

Byakuya took it and walked towards the light. As he got closer, he saw Sara, black hair tumbling loose and wearing just a simple white dress, smiling. Smiling truly, green eyes less cat like and sparkling with joy. She was spinning and smiling and saying words he couldn't hear. She stopped when she saw him, her smile became softer. She walked closer to him and her fingertips brushed across his jaw and she tilted his chin up. She said something but her words only came as a whisper

"Brighten up stone face, are you that sad to see me?"

He made a sound that was almost a laugh and she nodded her approval

"Good"

He handed her the jar and her eyes became a little watery, she kissed his forehead

"Thank you"

She twisted open the jar, picked up the eyeball, placed the jar down before holding her hand out in front of her and crushing it. She closed her eyes and listened to her brother's words, drifting through the air

_My dearest Sayori, if you are hearing this message, then I am dead and I want to explain to you why I joined Aizen. When we first met him, we were in one of the districts stealing so we could eat. But we were caught and you were injured. He gave us bread but told us  
"I see potential in you two, if you work for me, I will give you food and medicine"  
Of course, we agreed, we were desperate. You and I were starving and our mother was with child. But that is where we made our mistake. Aizen taught us to steal, fight and eventually, kill. He told us that if we killed someone we loved, we could become Gods. And that is where we both drew the line. We ran and hid from him, but he caught up with us. When I woke up that morning to your screams, I found our father dead and you covered in his blood, I knew Aizen had made you do this. I had that feeling we always got if we knew that one of us was in trouble, right or wrong. That is why I lied to our mother for you. And when she died, I knew that you were going to be next. So I made a deal with Aizen, I would work for him if he left you alone and out of his plans. He excepted but I had to stay away from you, so I made it look like I went mad and wanted to kill you. I would never purposely harm you and I hope you can forgive me for what I have done...my little sister_

Her eyes opened and she smiled softly as she let the tears leave her eyes

"I forgive you, Nii-chan"

Her soul started to fade away and she smiled

"Goodbye, Byakuya" she laughed a little "sama"

Until she was gone. Byakuya felt something sink inside of him, an old feeling moved in him. Sadness? Regret? Senka Okami called out to him

"I can bring her back, but it is your choice"

Byakuya turned to him

"Tell me"

**Don don donnnnnn! I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you'll continue to read! Please and thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LAST CHAPTER! Please R&R, favorite and follow**

"I cannot tell you how, I can just tell you that I can"

Byakuya frowned "And what are the side effects?"

"Memory loss"

"Every single memory?"

"No, only the ones I choose, which I will inherit to save Mistress pain"

"But won't the gaps in her memory bother her?"

"I will listen to your orders concerning my Mistress's memories"

Byakuya thought hard "If she did come back, do you think she will be unhappy?"

"I cannot answer that, I will trust your judgement as you knew Mistress well"

Byakuya stayed silent, looking at where Sara's soul used to be. It was suddenly cold and lonely. If he brought back Sara, she would be alive with some of her memory missing, she would be able to return to the Soul Society and be able to live but, would he be thinking selfishly if he brought her back? Would she be depressed? Lonely? Confused? Angry? If he wiped her whole memory, that would distress her and she would most likely spiral down into complete insanity. But if she had some time...

"For it to work, does she have to be resurrected now?"

"No, you have a time limit of ten years"

"I will give her time. So she can recover"

"Yes, sir"

"What will you do? In the meantime?"

"I will stay in your shadow sir, tell you how she is recovering"

Byakuya nodded in approval, "We will leave Hueco Mundo now"

The zanpakutō spirit bowed "Yes, of course. Follow me"

Byakuya followed it through the shadows until they found Renji who was rubbing his wrists

"Captain, what happened where is Sara?"

Byakuya didn't answer, he just jumped out of the shadows and Renji followed him

"Captain?"

Byakuya stayed silent, even when they reached the Soul Society. Renji decided to leave him alone. Byakuya sighed as soon as he entered his room in Kuchiki Manor. Why did he always lose her whenever things were looking up?

**Some Time Later**

A girl sat in what seemed like a dark room, but to her it was an endless world of lush green forests and sparkiling streams. She smiled to herself as she hummed and walked through one of the forests, her fingers trailing over the plants. Her mind was peaceful and troubled at the same time.

_Without realising, I found myself deep underground_  
_Having no idea how long this tunnel really goes_

Ahead of her, she saw black hair and a white haori with the kanji of six on the back. She shook her head, trying to shake the mirage out of her head. Though she found her hand reaching out to the figure

_I reach out to you, even though my hands are filthy_  
_All I was searching was the feel of your skin_

Her once strong mind shattered and she fell to her knees and started to sob. But slapped herself 'When did I become so bloody weak?'

_As I gathered strength, I barely could show you my courage_  
_All of this happiness I managed to find_  
_Was all because you were with me_

She found herself looking at her palm, which had gotten back it's half butterfly scar some time ago. It meant that her zanpakutō and Senbonzakura had bonded again. She sighed, it meant that she was going back soon

_Feel it burning, feel it burning_  
_The scar left on my palm continues to spread_

The world around her became darker with grey clouds, she arched an eyebrow but got up and excited the forest. Looking up at the sky, thinking of the future ahead of her. If she could, she would stay here forever, in her silent world where she could cry freely. But she wanted to be a Shinigami so she could rid Hollows and make sure they didn't cause any more pain for others.

_I will fly away through the dark clouds_  
_Even though these tattered wings refuse to let me fly_  
_Can't you see me? Look how high I am_  
_As I carry your tears away_

A few butterflies flew by and she outstretched a finger, a crimson butterfly landed on it and she smiled. She guessed that butterflies made her think of her and Byakuya when they were kids. When she had a massive crush on him but revealed it to no one. Only Yoruichi found out because...well she's Yoruichi. But after Hisana...

_Our eternity has slipped away through your fingers_  
_All I did was hide afraid of feeling your pain_

But everything around her began to change, it was strange how people could move on so quickly.

_Trapped in a cocoon everything around me bloomed_  
_When I opened my eyes, it captivated me_

Suddenly it became darker and she sighed, why was this place always reflecting her feelings? She stumbled around in the dark, looking for something, something she could always rely on.

_Without any light, all I could do is blindly search around_  
_But I knew if I kept looking for where you are_  
_My arm would get tangled in yours_

"Sara" a voice whispered, an all to familiar voice

She ran in the opposite direction

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no" she said to herself as she ran

_My heart's burning, my heart's burning_

She collapsed in a heap on the ground, breathing hard. Why couldn't she just return to when she was a child? Redo her whole life over and over. Return to Nii-chan?

_Why won't you come back to_  
_The place you promised me?_

She started to cry remembering the days when they were running, from everything that crossed them. The two of them, a soul divided against the world

_Do you remember the lonely days?_  
_Running through those endless trees_  
_Despite all of the pain_

She wished that Nii-chan was here with her right now

_Please look back come and find me_  
_I will wait for your return_

A wind blew whispering "Sara, Sara, Sara"

_I can't hear your voice, you're too far from me_

She blocked her ears and closed her eyes

"Not ready, not ready, not ready" she whispered to herself "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here forever"

_I want you to destroy me with your own hands_  
_I ask you of this, so please while I am still myself_

'But you want to see him again' she thought as she wiped away silent tears

_I still remember the feel of your hands, even as they fade from my memory_  
_I'll wipe these tears away as I look up to the sky_

She got up, made her way back through the forest and came back to the clearing where butterflies danced in the moon's light. Her heart was pumping quicker. She balled her left hand into a fist and placed it over her heart, willing it to slow down

_Feel it burning, feel it burning_  
_The scar left on my palm continues to spread_

She looked up at the full moon, knowing it was a direct link to her zanpakutō spirit's mind

"I here by swear, that I will return to the world, I will smile and I will laugh. I promise to wield you better and I promise, to help others"

_I will fly away through the dark clouds_  
_Even though these tattered wings refuse to let me fly_

"And I promise to be more to the people I love"

_My heart's burning, my heart's burning_

"Sayori" only one voice could ever call her by her real name

She turned and threw her arms around her brother's shoulders

"I love you Nii-chan, and I promise to come back"

_We can never return to our promised land_  
_Please look back, come and find me_

"Not too soon I hope"

She smiled as she started to fade away "I promise"

_I will wait for you to return_

**Well that is Chou done and dusted, I know, pretty abrupt ending, Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and so on, please read my other fanfics and have a nice day**


End file.
